Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Nuzlocke/Platinum
Część I: Rozdział 1: Jak wielkim tchórzem można być? Cierpienie na bezsenność to prawdziwa katorga, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy masz świadomość, że następnego dnia (a może już tego?) musisz być wyspany i gotowy do drogi. Dlaczego właśnie ona? Pokój, ogarnięty ciemnością, sprawiał wrażenie poruszającej się, żywej istoty. Nie najlepsze spojrzenie na świat o nocnej godzinie. Ona chyba rzeczywiście miała już paranoję. Od czego? To pozostanie zagadką, w końcu unika horrorów i strasznych historii jak ognia. Podniosła się, chociaż irracjonalny strach nakazywał jej leżeć i udawać, że dziewczyna nie istnieje, po czym sięgnęła po pilota, leżącego na półce nad łóżkiem, a następnie włączyła telewizor. Ekran niemal natychmiast rozświetlił całe pomieszczenie, które dzięki temu straciło swą upiorność. Wreszcie mogła uspokoić swoje niekoniecznie zdrowo kopnięte nerwy i zasnąć. Zamknęła oczy i niemal natychmiast znalazła się w objęciach Morfeusza. - Dziękuję, że zapaliłaś światło! - odezwał się jakiś głos. - Nie mogłem cię znaleźć w tych ciemnościach! Powiedz mi, proszę, jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynką?! Nina obudziła się, słysząc krzyk. Niewykluczone, iż sama była jego źródłem. - To był... tylko sen... - wymamrotała sama do siebie, po czym mimowolnie zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju, szukając czegoś, co nie powinno się w nim znajdować. Nie znalazłszy czegokolwiek, co zaliczałoby się do tej kategorii, spojrzała na telewizor. Nadawano właśnie program "Zapytajmy Profesora Rowana!", jednak nie zainteresowało jej to zbytnio. Miała inne sprawy na głowie. Wstała i zaczęła grzebać w szafie, w poszukiwaniu stroju, przeznaczonego na podróż. Minęło piętnaście minut, nim przypomniała sobie, że mama obiecała jej wyprasowanie wszystkich ubrań. Ledwo podeszła do drzwi, gdy te gwałtownie otworzyły się, omal jej nie uderzając, a stanął w nich jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa - Agis. Chłopak był od niej wyższy. Miał jasne, sterczące na wszystkie strony, włosy oraz pomarańczowe oczy. Wyglądał, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować - cieszyć się czy denerwować. Cały Agis. Ubrany był znoszone brązowe buty, szare spodnie, biało-pomarańczową pasiastą bluzkę i zielony szalik. Przez ramię przewieszoną miał brązową torbę. - Tutaj jesteś! - wykrzyknął na powitanie. Zlustrował ją wzrokiem. - Ty jeszcze w piżamie? Nina czuła jak się czerwieni. Nie miała pewności, czy tego powodem jest wstyd, czy złość. Całe szczęście, miała na sobie dwuczęściową, jasnoróżową piżamę o krótkich rękawach, ale długich nogawkach. Bez nadruków. - Nikt cię nigdy nie uczył, że nie wolno wchodzić do pokoju dziewczyny bez pukania?! - pisnęła. Naprawdę chciała, aby jej głos brzmiał nisko i poważnie (czyli taj, jak zwykle brzmi, gdy jest spokojna), jednak ostatecznie brzmiał jak skamlenie psa. - Gdybyś nie darła się, jakby cię żywcem ze skóry obdzierali, to może bym zapukał! - krzyknął. Po czym zaśmiał się, a następnie spojrzał na telewizor. - Oglądałaś coś? - zapytał. Normalnie, uznałaby, że, zważywszy na włączony odbiornik telewizyjny, jest to głupie pytanie, jednak w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, ze swojego błędu. Nauczka na przyszłość: niektóre bezsensowne pytania mają sens. - Coś o profesorze Rowanie, tak? To ten ważny koleś od badań nad Pokemonami, czyż nie? - No gratulacje, Odkrywco. - Wymownie przewróciła oczami. Agis westchnął. - Miałem na myśli to, że musi mieć mnóstwo Pokemonów - odparł z nieukrywaną irytacją. - Jeśli go poprosimy, może dać nam jakieś Pokemony! - Czy profesor ogólnie ich nam nie... - zaczęła, jednak Agis wyraźnie stracił zainteresowanie rozmową, gdyż całkowicie ja zignorował i pobiegł do komputera Niny. - Rany! Dostałaś nowy?! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. Nina westchnęła tylko, na co chłopak również nie zwrócił uwagi. - O czym to ja właściwie mówiłem... - O tym, że wychodzi? - podsunęła mu z nadzieją w głosie. - Zabawne... - mruknął, po czym klasnął w dłonie. - No tak! Pójdziemy zaraz do profesora i poprosimy go o Pokemony! Czekam na ciebie na zewnątrz! Poza tym, ubierz się wreszcie! Jeśli się spóźnisz, wisisz mi dziesięć tysięcy PokeDolarów, rozumiesz?! - wykrzyknął na pożegnanie, po czym wybiegł z pokoju. Dziewczyna westchnęła, po czym również wyszła z pomieszczenia, jednak, w przeciwieństwie do Agisa, który ruszył prosto w stronę schodów (oby przy okazji z nich nie spadł), skierowała się w stronę garderoby, gdzie czekały na nią ubrania powieszone na drzwiach. Nałożyła biały podkoszulek, czarno-różową sukienkę oraz białe skarpety. Wiedziała, że reszta jest na dole, więc udała się do łazienki, by ogarnąć to, co miała zwyczaj nazywać swymi włosami. Ułożyła je najlepiej jak potrafiła, przy pomocy dwóch różowych spinek. Ostatecznie nie było tak źle. Dla pewności ponownie je poprawiła. Lubiła długie (i ciemne!) włosy, jednak było z nimi trochę problemów. Westchnęła, po raz ostatni rzucając okiem na swoje obicie w lustrze, po czym wróciła do pokoju po białą torbę i zeszła na dół. - Nino, kochanie! - wykrzyknęła jej mama, siedząca przy stole. Niemal natychmiast wstała i podeszła do niej. - Agis już wyszedł. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wyglądał, jakby bardzo się gdzieś spieszył. - Pierwsze Pokemony - odparła, wzdychając. - No tak. Cóż za niecierpliwy chłopiec. Wybiegł, nim go zapytała, co się dzieje. - Oparła ręce na biodrach. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, po czym ponownie spojrzała na córkę. - A tak właściwie, dlaczego krzyczałaś? - Zły sen. - Odwróciła wzrok. Jej mama zaśmiała się (czego właściwie się spodziewała), po czym położyła jej obie ręce na ramionach. - Pamiętaj, kochanie, nie ważne, co wydarzy się podczas podróży, zawsze będę z ciebie dumna - powiedziała spokojnie. Nina powstrzymała kilka kąśliwych uwag, które same nasuwały jej się do ust. - Idź, lepiej, żebyś się nie spóźniła. Dziewczyna posłusznie skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że jej matka oglądała Pokazy, nim dziesięciolatka zeszła na dół. Nałożyła różowe buty, ciemnoróżową kurtkę, biały szalik oraz biało-różową czapkę. Już miała chwycić za klamkę, gdy mama ją zatrzymała. - Zaczekaj jeszcze! - zawołała, po czym podeszła do niej szybko. - Pamiętaj, aby nie zbliżać się do wysokiej trawy! Mogą tam czyhać dzikie Pokemony, a nie chcę, aby coś ci się stało. Gdy dostaniesz własnego Pokemona, będziesz bezpieczna. - Uśmiechnęła się z dumą. - Już cię nie zatrzymuję. Idź, kochanie, bo się spóźnisz. Dziewczyna wyszła na zewnątrz. Był dosyć chłodny letni dzień, o czystym niebie, ale zbyt agresywnym wietrze. Wszędzie byli ludzie. Na drodze, przy domach. Wszędzie. Starała się unikać rozmowy z nimi, skręciła kilka razy, po czym "wyszła na prostą" i ruszyła przed siebie, zastanawiając się, gdzie wcięło Agisa. - Hej, Nino! - wykrzyknął jakiś mężczyzna, podbiegając do niej. Miał ręce ubrudzone ziemią, co wskazywało na pracę w ogródku lub zakopywanie zwłok. - Agis cię szukał. Chyba na chwilę wrócił do domu, może go odwiedzisz? - Oczywiście, dziękuję - odpowiedziała, jak nakazywały dobre maniery, po czym zawróciła. Gdy była pod domem chłopaka, drzwi otworzyły się i Agis wpadł na nią. Zderzyli się czołami, po czym oboje upadli na ziemię. - Co jest?! - wykrzyknął zirytowany chłopak, pocierając miejsce, w którym zapewne będzie miał guza. - O, cześć Nino - dodał już spokojnie. - Jestem - odparła, podnosząc się z ziemi. Agis zrobił to samo. - Idziemy do profesora! - oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Szybko, zaprowadzę cię! Nina postanowiła przemilczeć fakt, iż zna drogę. Agis pobiegł, jednak nim dziewczyna postawiła chociaż jeden krok, zawrócił się. - Rany, zapomniałem czegoś! - jęknął, po czym wrócił do domu. Jasne, spoko, zostaw mnie, pomyślała, starając się nie wyglądać na zirytowaną. Stała przez niecałe dwadzieścia sekund, po czym wbiegła do domu przyjaciela. - Och, witaj, Nino - odezwała się mama chłopaka. - Dzień dobry. - Skinęła głową. - Co z Agisem? - Wybiegł z domu i wrócił. Nie może usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Po kim on to ma... - mruknęła kobieta, po czym wróciła do swoich zajęć, podczas gdy Nina skierowała się na pierwsze piętro domu. Agis siedział w swoim pokoju, mamrocząc coś do siebie. Jedyne co z tego zrozumiała, to coś o dzienniku. Wstał, po czym spojrzał prosto na nią. Wydawał się być nieco zdziwiony. - O, cześć Nino - powiedział. - Będę czekał na drodze! Wisisz mi dziesięć tysięcy PokeDolarów, jeśli się spóźnisz! - wykrzyknął, po czym wybiegł. - Jestem w twoim pokoju, nie żeby coś... - mruknęła bardziej do siebie, po czym również wyszła. Dojście na miejsce zajęło jej może dwie minuty. Agis już czekał. - Ślamazara! - wykrzyknął na jej widok. Nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć, gdy ponownie się odezwał. - W drogę! Do laboratorium! - zarządził, po czym pokierował ją w złą stronę, prosto na wysoką trawę. - Stój, matole, nie wchodź w wysoką trawę! - wykrzyknęła, klepiąc się po głowie. Co za człowiek. - Nie panikuj, nic nam nie będzie. Mam genialny plan - oznajmił dumnie. - Wiesz, że dzikie Pokemony pojawiają się w trawie? - Nie, właśnie kazałam ci się zatrzymać, bo prawie zdeptałeś biedronkę. - Spojrzała na niego jak na kretyna. Naprawdę, dlaczego ona jeszcze się z nim zadaje? - Przezabawne. Nieważne. Musimy po prostu przebiec z kępy do kępy, nim jakiś się pojawi - powiedział, wielce zadowolony. - Jeśli pobiegniemy, dotrzemy do Sandgem Town nim coś nas zaatakuje! Damy radę! - Nie sądzę, by to się udało... - mruknęła Nina, jednak Agis już cofnął się nieco, aby wziąć większy rozbieg. - Ja tego nie zrobię. - Gotowi... Do startu... - Zaczął biec. - STAĆ! - wykrzyknął ktoś. Agis natychmiast wykonał polecenie, po czym on i Nina odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć, kto to powiedział. - Nie macie przy sobie żadnego Pokemona? Co ma znaczyć wbieganie w wysoką trawę?! Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy milczeli. Zapewne dlatego, że a) Agis czuł się głupio, b) mężczyzna był zły, c) Nina wolała się nie wtrącać. Przyjrzała się temu człowiekowi uważniej. - Hej, Nino, czy to nie jest przypadkiem... - zaczął. - Profesor Rowan? - dokończyła za niego. - Co pan tutaj robi? - zapytała zaciekawiona. - Próbowali wejść w wysoką trawę, bo chcieli dostać Pokemony... - mówił do siebie, całkowicie ich ignorując. - Kto wie, co stałoby się z naszym światem, gdyby te małolaty dostały po jednym... Co tu robić... Czy mam prawo kierować ich na taką drogę... - kontynuował swój monolog, cofając się, a następnie wracając. W końcu odwrócił się i podszedł do nich. - Hej, wy, czy kochacie Pokemony? - Oczywiście! - wykrzyknęła natychmiast Nina, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w profesora. Jak mógł zadawać tak niedorzeczne pytania. - Pewnie, że tak - dołączył się Agis. - Kocham Pokemony. - Powtórzę to pytanie - odparł spokojnie. - Dzieciaki, czy kochacie Pokemony? - Może nas pan o to pytać ze sto razy, albo i więcej, jednak odpowiedź się nie zmieni! - odpowiedział w imieniu obojga Agis. W normalnej sytuacji Nina byłaby zła, że odpowiada za nią, jednak jak raz się zgadzali. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę szukając potwierdzenia swych słów. - Nie ma co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości - potwierdziła, przypatrując się profesorowi. - Szaleńcy. Chcieli bezmyślnie wejść w wysoką trawę bez własnych Pokemonów. Przeraża mnie myśl, co tacy ludzie mogliby zrobić z własnymi Pokemonami. - Och... Ja... - Agis podrapał się po głowie. Wyraźnie zbierał w sobie odwagę. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym podniósł wzrok na profesora. - To ja wpadłem na ten głupi pomysł, Nina była przeciwko temu. Mniejsza już o mnie. Proszę, niech pan da jej Pokemona. Ja... Nina nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio Agis zrobił dla niej coś tak wspaniałomyślnego. Słysząc to, nie mogła po prostu iść z profesorem i wziąć jakiegoś Pokemona, podczas gdy Agis pozostałby z niczym. Już miała wyrazić swoją opinię na ten temat, gdy to profesor odezwał się jako pierwszy. - Cóż za poświęcenie... Niech będzie, powierzę wam dwa Pokemony, wybaczcie mi za ten test - powiedział. Nina uniosła do góry jedną brew (co dość długo ćwiczyła). Test? Dobra, nieważne, dostaną własne Pokemony. Prawie się uśmiechnęła. - Chwila, chwila! Musicie mi obiecać, że już nigdy nie narazicie się na takie niebezpieczeństwo! A więc... Hę? Gdzie ja... - Zaczął sprawdzać swój kitel oraz wszelkie możliwe kieszenie. - Panie profesorze. - Nadbiegł jakiś chłopak, mniej więcej równy wzrostem Ninie. Widać było, że nie był człowiekiem o problemach z pieniędzmi. Ubrany był ciemnoniebieskie buty (wyglądały na nowe), czarne spodnie, czerwoną bluzkę, niebiesko-czarną kurtkę z rękawami w paski, biały szalik oraz czerwono-niebieską czapkę. Miał przy sobie plecak. Spod czapki wystawały mu ciemne włosy. Zlustrował niezidentyfikowanych przybyszy swoimi szarymi oczami, po czym zwrócił się do profesora. - Zostawił pan walizkę nad jeziorem. - Podniósł przedmiot, po czym podał mu go. - Czy coś się stało? - Nie, nic, właśnie jej szukałem. Dziękuję, Lucasie. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił - powiedział z ulgą, po czym odebrał swoją własność. - Miałem właśnie wręczyć po Pokemonie tej dwójce. - Co? - Otworzyły mu się szerzej oczy. - Te Pokemony są dla nas bardzo ważne w badaniach, a profesor ma zamiar je... oddać? - Ostatnie słowo ledwie przeszło mu przez usta. - Żyjemy w harmonii z Pokemonami, Lucasie - oznajmił profesor tonem znawcy, którym właściwie był. - Nadchodzą czasy, w których każdy będzie musiał poznać Pokemony. Kwestią czasu pozostaje, nim to się wydarzy. Musimy rozpocząć wspólne poznawanie świata, w końcu jest nie tylko mój czy twój, ale również tej dwójki, Pokemonów w mojej walizce oraz wszystkich innych stworzeń. Dziś jest dzień, w którym oni rozpoczną to przedsięwzięcie. Dla nich to odpowiedni czas i miejsce. - Zwrócił się do Niny. - Otwórzcie walizkę i wybierzcie sobie po Pokemonie.. - Profesor nie żartuje? - odezwał się wreszcie Agis. Wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać ze wzruszenia. Nina czuła się podobnie, jednak było to częściowo związane z przemową uczonego. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie mogę się opanować! Nino, wybierz pierwsza. - Dlaczego? - Zdziwiła się. Naprawdę zaczynała się o niego martwić. - Jesteś chory? Może masz temperaturę? - Jestem praktycznie dorosły, muszę pokazać klasę. - Mrugnął do niej. Nie zadawała więcej pytań, podeszła do walizki, po czym otworzyła ją. Wewnątrz znajdowały się trzy PokeBalle, a w każdym z nich po jednym stworku. Była zbyt podekscytowana, by słuchać profesora. Nie mogła popełnić błędu podczas wyboru. Ten Pokemon będzie z nią podróżował, dla niej walczył. Nie może wziąć byle którego. Musi być pewna swojej decyzji. Przyjrzała im się uważnie. Wszystkie były niesamowite. Pierwszy, zielony, więc na pewno trawiasty, przypominał żółwia. Wyglądał bardzo przyjaźnie. Spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Zrób co chcesz, nie będę zły, jeśli wybierzesz innego". Drugi, na którego spojrzała, niebieski pingwin, a więc wodny, przypatrywał jej się z nieukrywaną pewnością siebie. Wyglądał na bardzo dumnego. Sprawiał wrażenie święcie przekonanego, że to właśnie jego wybierze. Jakby mówił: "Przestań się tak patrzeć i w końcu mnie weź". Trzeci, pomarańczowo-czerwona małpka z ogonem w postaci płomienia, uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, patrząc na nią jak na obraz. Wyglądał na optymistycznego stworka, co było idealnym połączeniem dla pesymistycznej Niny. Wystarczyło, że raz spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy, by znaleźć porozumienie. Nie było wątpliwości co do wyboru. Sięgnęła po PokeBall, po czym podniosła go delikatnie, jakby z czcią. Wstała i odwróciła się do pozostałych. - Wybieram go - oznajmiła zadowolona. Profesor pokiwał głową. - To Chimchar, Pokemon ognisty - oznajmił profesor, by rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Nina uśmiechała się, patrząc na nowego towarzysza. Agis pochylił się nad walizką, po czym wyciągnął z niej niebieskiego Pokemona, który wciąż był w szoku, gdyż go nie wybrała. - To ja wybieram tego tutaj! - wykrzyknął uradowany Agis. - Piplup, typ wodny - wyjaśnił profesor. - Wygląda na to, że wybraliście sobie wspaniałe Pokemony, jednak musicie być świadomi tego, że Pokemony przez was wybrane nie są jeszcze zapoznane z otaczającym was światem, tak jak wy. Dzięki temu powinniście się zrozumieć. Jeśli nie macie już żadnych pytań, odwiedźcie mnie w laboratorium w Sandgem. - Zwrócił się do Lucasa. - Musimy już iść. Rowan pobiegł prosto w wysoką trawę. Lucas wpatrywał się przez w chwilę, po czym w końcu powrócił do rzeczywistego świata i również się ruszył. - Przepraszam - powiedział, przez przypadek uderzając Ninę. Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, że nic nie szkodzi. - Profesor Rowan jest bardzo miły, a w telewizji zdawał się być taki poważny... - powiedział Agis, wpatrując się w znikające z pola widzenia sylwetki tej dwójki. Uśmiechnął się, po czym prawie podskoczył. Podbiegł do Niny. - Mamy już Pokemony! Wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda? Brakuje nam tylko jednego, prawda? - No tak - przyznała Nina. Wciąż nie mieli PokeBalli. Ach, jeszcze PokeDexów. Już miała otworzyć usta, by mu to powiedzieć, gdy Agis odezwał się jako pierwszy. - Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć - zaczął wyraźnie podekscytowany. - Nadszedł czas! Nino, wyzywam cię na pojedynek! - Hę? - Zdziwiła się. O to mu chodziło? - Dobra, czemu nie. - Sięgnęła po PokeBall z Chimcharem. - Dobra, mały, wybieram cię. Użyj Drapania! - Warczenie! - odparł Agis. Czy to właściwie było skuteczne? - To... Jeszcze raz! - nakazała. - Ty też! - Użyj... Właściwie to tylko to znasz, nie licząc Łypania. Używaj Drapania za każdym razem! - Warczenie! Kolejna tura wyglądała identycznie, jednak atak Chimchara był coraz słabszy. - Uda nam się, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości! - wykrzyknął Agis, dopingujący swojego partnera. Chimchar znowu użył Drapania, jednak o wiele słabszego, podczas gdy Piplup ponownie skorzystał z Warczenia. Naprawdę, co jest nie tak z tą walką. Znowu to samo. - Uderzenie! Wreszcie coś nowego, chociaż raczej nie powinna się z tego powodu cieszyć. Chimchar cały czas używał Drapania, a Piplup Uderzenia. I to Chimchar wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego. - Prze... - zaczęła z trudem. Dlaczego tak ją to przerażało? To tylko walka. Czuła się tak, jakby jej serce miało zamiar wyskoczyć z piersi. Biło szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czy bała się już tak kiedyś? Nie wiedziała. Zaczęła ogarniać ją panika. Każdy kolejny atak napawał ją coraz większym niepokojem. - Przerwijmy walkę! - wyrzuciła to z siebie. Dlaczego przerażało ją to do tego stopnia. Agis zmarszczył brwi. - O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał skołowany. - To jeszcze nie koniec... - zaczął, jednak w akurat wtedy spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Piplup, przestań, natychmiast! - Pokemon zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, podczas gdy jego trener podbiegł do Niny i przyjrzał się jej z bliska. Z bardzo bliska. W normalnym przypadku czułaby się z tego powodu niekomfortowo, jednak była zbyt (irracjonalnie) przerażona, by choćby przez ułamek sekundy o tym pomyśleć. - Coś się stało? Mam iść po kogoś? Może zawołam profesora? Co mam zrobić? Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Straciłaś głos? Nino, czego się boisz? - Ja... - zaczęła. Walka została przerwana, więc i ona zaczęła się uspokajać. Oddech oraz bicie serca wracały do normy. Dlaczego tak przeraziła ją ta walka? Co za irracjonalny strach... Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Nic mi nie jest. Nie mam pojęcia, chyba spanikowałam. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mówić, że wygrałeś tą walkę. I tak byłam na przegranej pozycji. - Uznajmy to za remis - zadecydował Agis. Spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, że Nina nie miała wątpliwości, iż w to nie uwierzył. Tym razem to on wziął głęboki oddech. - Dobra, wróćmy do domu. Muszę pokazać mamie swojego Pokemona. - Jasne - zgodziła się, po czym oboje schowali swoje Pokemony i zawrócili się do domów. Agis przez całą drogę nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. *** Agis uparł się, że odprowadzi ją do domu. Mówiła, że wszystko z nią w porządku, ale ten chłopak miał to do siebie, że jak raz coś sobie postanowi, to nie ma zmiłuj. Rozstali się w milczeniu pod drzwiami jej domu. Nina weszła do środka z cichym "cześć". Jej mama niemal wstała od stołu, przy którym czytała gazetę, pijąc przy okazji kawę, po czym podeszła do niej. - Coś się stało? - zapytała. W pierwszej chwili Nina sądziła, że wie coś o jej dziwnym napadzie paniki podczas walki, jednak w drugiej zrozumiała, iż jej matka nie spodziewała się zobaczyć swojej córki tak szybko w domu. Opowiedziała jej wszystko, pomijając tylko ten napad paniki podczas walki. Gdy skończyła, jej mama zacmokała, po czym pokręciła głową. - Mieliście szczęście - oznajmiła, jakby tego nie wiedziała. - Co by się stało, gdyby profesora tam nie było... Mogły was zaatakować dzikie Pokemony... - Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym uśmiechnęła się. - Dobrze, skarbie, a teraz idź do profesora Rowana i podziękuj jak należy, dobrze? - Nina kiwnęła głową. - Jego laboratorium znajduje się w Sandgem Town. Masz już Pokemona, więc nie musisz martwić się wysoką trawą... Zapomniałabym! Nino, weź to! - Nowe buty? - Zdziwiła się. Szczerze mówiąc, miała nadzieję, że jest to coś innego, ale darowanej Ponycie nie zagląda się w zęby. - Nie byle jakie. Bardzo drogie. One naprawdę - podkreśliła to słowo - przyspieszają twoje kroki. Są tak zaprojektowane. Miały być na twoje urodziny, ale było jakieś opóźnienie, więc daję ci je teraz. Powodzenia, skarbie. - Pocałowała ją w czoło. - Dzięki, mamo - powiedziała, po czym wyszła z domu. Koniec rozdziału pierwszego. Rozdział 2: Dlaczego nikt nie da mi dojść do słowa? Na zewnątrz robiło się już ciemno. Widziała niebie pozostałości tego, co zwykło nazywać się dniem, jednak księżyc i gwiazdy były bardzo wyraźne. Jak nigdy. Były piękne, jednak to nie był czas na podziwianie. Podróż się zaczęła. Musiała iść. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Spróbowała podbiec mały kawałek i omal nie krzyknęła, gdy ten mały kawałek okazał się być bardzo duży. Wystarczyło kilka kroków, a już znalazła się za miastem. - Ślamazara! - krzyknął Agis. - Mam dość czekania na ciebie. - Co ty tu robisz? - Zdziwiła się Nina. - I jeśli tak, to dlaczego po prostu nie poszedłeś? Nie prosiłam cię o to. W tym momencie zbiła go z pantałyku, jednak nie minęła chwila, gdy się ogarnął. - Pobiegnę podziękować profesorowi za wszystko, co dla nas zrobi - zadeklarował. - Wpadłem też na pewien pomysł, więc słuchaj, dobra? - W twoim towarzystwie niewiele więcej robię... - westchnęła. Agis, jak widać, zbytnio się tym nie przejął, bo wziął się za tłumaczenie. - Chodźmy nad to jezioro, przy którym zawsze się bawiliśmy. To, w którym mieszka legendarny Pokemon. - Wyglądał na podekscytowanego. Chyba powinna była zacząć się go bać. - Złapmy tego Pokemona! Jestem pewien, że będzie to idealne podziękowanie dla profesora! Nie martw się. Gdy jesteśmy razem, nikt nam nie podskoczy. Nie chciała mu przypominać o niedawno stoczonej bitwie. Martwiła się o Chimchara. Nie miała jak go wyleczyć. Nie mogła pozwolić mu na kolejną bitwę. Zwłaszcza, że musiała jeszcze przejść przez wysoką trawę. To nie był dobry pomysł. - No chodź! - zawołał, oddalając się od niej. Skinął ręką na zaproszenie. Westchnęła, po czym poszła za nim. Jeszcze wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty. Z tym Agisem... Szła tuż obok niego, próbując powstrzymać myśl, powtarzającą, iż są sami w ciemnym lesie, w którym może kryć się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Nie było zimno, nie mówiąc już o tym, że miała na sobie kurtkę, jednak odczuwała jakiś dziwny chłód, połączony z niepokojem. Ostatnio często jej się to zdarzało. Starała się trzymać blisko Agisa oraz nie piszczeć przy każdym szmerze. Jak, do licha, to możliwe, że jego to bawiło? Miała ochotę uciec, jednak obecność przyjaciela działała nieco uspokajająco. Niewiele, ale dobre i tyle. Zbliżyli się do jeziora. Agis stanął wyprostowany i bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - Świetnie! Jesteśmy! - wykrzyknął. - Ciszej - skarciła go półszeptem Nina. Chłopak zaśmiał się tylko, po czym spojrzał na jezioro, podobnie jak ona. Oboje natychmiast się cofnęli. - Co do... - zaczął szeptem, jednak zamilkł, wpatrując się w jakąś postać nad brzegiem. Nina bała się odezwać. - Płynący czas... Rozszerzająca się przestrzeń - mamrotał mężczyzna. - To będzie moje, słyszysz? Na imię mam Cyrus i lepiej, abyś to zapamiętał. Ale to jeszcze nie teraz... Śpij, Strażniku Jeziora, śpij... Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na nich, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie ruszył przed siebie. - Pozwólcie mi przejść - powiedział, jednak w jego głosie słychać było, że on wcale nie oczekuje ich pozwolenia. Nina natychmiast odskoczyła, Agis zrobił to powoli i z klasą. Odważyli się odezwać dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna zniknął z pola widzenia. - Co to właściwie miało być? - mruknął Agis. - Dziwak - dodał, po czym z uśmiechnął się. - Dobra, koniec gadania, złapmy tego legendarnego Pokemona. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która tu coś mówi, pomyślała, jednak ostatecznie tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Agis nie zdążył postawić kilku kroków, gdy rozległ się jakiś dziwny odgłos, przez który włosy stanęły Ninie dęba. - Słyszałaś to? - Bardzo chciała odpowiedzieć, że nie, jednak skinęła potwierdzająco głową. - To na pewno odgłos legendarnego Pokemona! Chodźmy! To nasza szansa! - Był bardzo podekscytowany, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Agis zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. - Nic przy sobie nie mamy - jęknął. - Jakie znowu nic? - zapytała skołowana. Nie myślała logicznie, chciała po prostu wrócić do domu. A ona narzekała na cienie w swoim pokoju... - No wiesz, PokeBalli. - Agis przewrócił oczami. - Przecież bez nich nic nie złapiemy! - Wyraźnie nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, jednak już po chwili się rozchmurzył. - Może profesor da nam kilka, jeśli go poprosimy? Mieliśmy odwiedzić jego laboratorium, prawda? Może o to mu chodziło?! - Znowu strasznie się ekscytował. - Ścigamy się! Kto pierwszy w laboratorium, ten lepszy! - krzyknął, po czym pobiegł. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samej w lesie! - jęknęła, po czym pobiegła za nim szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zmieniła zdanie. Kocha te buty. Idealne, gdy chce się uciec. Wpadła na dwa Pokemony. Jednego na początku drogi, drugiego na końcu. Co miała zrobić bez PokeBalli? Jakimś cudem je pokonała, jednak Chimchar wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Zasługiwał na odpoczynek. Nie była w stanie wskoczyć na podwyższenie terenu, więc znowu musiała iść przez wysoką trawę. Chwała Bogu, że tym razem na nic nie trafiła. W końcu była już w Sangem Town. Zaskoczył ją Lucas, który podszedł do niej w chwili, w której weszła do miasteczka. - Nareszcie! Czekałem na ciebie! - wykrzyknął na powitanie. - Chodź ze mną! Profesor na ciebie czeka. - Podprowadził ją kawałek. - To nasze laboratorium - oznajmił z dumą. - My tylko... Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż drzwi otworzyły się i Agis wpadł na Ninę. Na szczęście stała obok Lucasa, który złapał ją, nim upadła. - Co do... - wymamrotał Agis, po czym podniósł wzrok prosto na dziewczynę. - O, to ty, Nino! Ten dziadek nie jest straszny. To szaleniec! Dobra, nie ważne, ja już idę. Do zobaczenia! - Pobiegł. - Co to właściwie miało być?! - Zbulwersował się Lucas. - On tak zawsze?! Po co tak się spieszy? - To jest zagadką nawet dla mnie - zażartowała Nina. - Dzięki, że mnie złapałeś. Upaść dwa razy tego samego dnia przez jedną osobę... Chyba podziękuję. - Uśmiechnęła się. On odpowiedział tym samym. - Drobiazg. To był odruch - odparł. - Mniejsza o to. Chodźmy do środka. Nina posłusznie poszła za Lucasem. Oboje weszli do laboratorium. Wszędzie znajdowały się stoły i półki na książki. Ludzie, którzy najwyraźniej pomagali profesorowi w badaniach, szamotali się z różnymi skomplikowanymi sprzętami, trochę przy tym rozmawiając. Nie podsłuchiwała. To niekulturalne. Ona i Lucas podeszli do profesora, który stał akurat na końcu pomieszczenia. Czuła na sobie wzrok tych wszystkich ludzi od chwili, w której weszła do środka. Chciała uciec, ale nie wypadało. - No proszę! Kogo my tu mamy! - wykrzyknął na powitanie profesor. - Nina, prawda? Twój kolega coś wspominał. - Zmienił temat. - Pozwól mi spojrzeć na swojego Pokemona. - Dziewczyna posłusznie podała mu PokeBall. - Ciekawe... Naprawdę ciekawe... Wydaje się być szczęśliwy. I zmęczony. To też fakt. Myślę jednak, że powierzenie ci go nie było błędem. - Oddał jej PokeBall. - Może więc go nazwiesz? To tak można?, pomyślała, ukrywając swoje zdziwienie. Kiwnęła głową. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym delikatnie uśmiechnęła. - Inferno - oznajmiła. - Jesteś tego pewna, jak mniemam - stwierdził profesor. Nina ponownie kiwnęła głową. Profesor w tym momencie zdawał się wpatrywać w przestrzeń. Rzeczywiście był nieco dziwny. - Gdy spotkałem was po raz pierwszy zaskoczyliście mnie - zaczął. Dziewczyna spuściła lekko głowę, aby ukryć we włosach swoją twarz, która coraz bardziej przypominała pomidora. - Wasza dziecięca nieroztropność mogła stać się przyczyną prawdziwych problemów. - Spojrzał na nią. - Znowu mnie zaskakujesz, jednak inaczej. Już teraz tworzy się więź, między tobą a tym Pokemonem. Goszczenie cię tu to przywilej i jestem pewien, że Chimchar również tak uważa. Proszę cię więc, aby twój Pokemon zawsze czuł się kochany. - Kiwnęła głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Troszcz się o tego Pokemona - powiedział Lucas, lekko się uśmiechając. - Wolę sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby było inaczej. - Wracając do tematu - powiedział profesor, nie dając jej dojść do głosu. - Chciałbym cię poprosić o pewną przysługę, jednak, jeśli pozwolisz, przedstawię się jak należy. Jak zapewne wiesz, nazywam się profesor Rowan i zajmuję się badaniami nad Pokemonami. Moim pierwszym celem jest skatalogowanie wszystkich, zamieszkujących region Sinnoh. Robi się to przy pomocy PokeDexu i o to właśnie chcę cię poprosić. Mam zamiar powierzyć ci takowy PokeDex. Czy pomożesz mi w zamian zebrać dane Pokemonów z Sinnoh? - Zrobię co w mojej mocy - obiecała, czując się nieco dziwnie. Nie sądziła, by jej się to udało, ale jeśli w ten sposób podziękuje profesorowi za Inferna, to czemu nie... Przynajmniej się postara. - Myślę, że można uznać to za prawidłową odpowiedź - stwierdził profesor, po czym podał jej różowe, kwadratowy przyrząd. - To bardzo przydatne urządzenie, automatycznie zapisujące informacje na temat każdego spotkanego Pokemona. Nino, życzę ci powodzenia. Zwiedź cały region i zdobądź informacje o każdym możliwym Pokemonie! - oznajmił wyniośle. - Też mam taki PokeDex - wtrącił się Lucas, pokazując niemal identyczne pudełko, tym razem niebieskie. - Co czujesz podczas podróży? - zapytał profesor z nutą tęsknoty w głosie. - Przeżyłem już sześćdziesiąt lat, jednak wciąż czuję ten dreszczyk emocji w towarzystwie Pokemonów... Pamiętaj, że na świecie żyje niezliczona ilość Pokemonów, więc czeka cię mnóstwo takich dreszczyków! - Uśmiechnął się. - Nie zatrzymuję cię więcej, ruszaj. Nino, teraz rozpocznie się twoja przygoda! - Również pomagam profesorowi w wypełnianiu PokeDexu - przyznał Lucas, gdy zmierzali razem ku wyjściu z laboratorium. - Można powiedzieć, że współpracujemy ze sobą. Mogę cię później czegoś nauczyć, jeśli chcesz - dodał. Gdy byli już na zewnątrz, dziewczyna wypuściła swojego partnera, po czym sprawdziła jego dane w PokeDexie. Imię: Inferno Gatunek: Chimchar Płeć: Męska Natura: Nieśmiała Poziom: 6 Zdolność: Pożar Ataki: Łypanie | Drapanie Nie mogła się oprzeć, by rzucić okiem na opis gatunku tego Pokemona. 004 Chimchar Pokemon Szympans Typ: Ogień Wzrost: 0,5 m Waga: 6,2 kg Opis: Jest bardzo zwinny. Nim pójdzie spać gasi płomień na ogonie, aby uniknąć pożaru. Spojrzała na towarzysza z uśmiechem. Nie miała ochoty przywracać go do PokeBalla, więc postanowiła, że gdy tylko to będzie możliwe, Inferno będzie przebywał poza nim. Powinna go jakoś wyleczyć... Już miała iść, gdy drzwi za nią otworzyły się i stanął w nich profesor Rowan. - Nino! - zawołał. Była tak przyzwyczajona, że Agis robi jej coś takiego, że nawet nie krzyknęła. Ona i Lucas odwrócili się do profesora. - Mam tu coś ciekawego. Weź to. - Podał jej małą płytkę, kompaktową, albo DVD, nie znała się, z napisem TM27. Zamrugała, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - To Technical Machine - oznajmił, jakby miało jej to coś mówić. - Ta tutaj zawiera ruch o nazwie "Powrót". - Widząc jej skołowanie, wziął się za wyjaśnianie. - Używając Technical Machine, w skrócie TM, dany Pokemon natychmiastowo uczy się tego ruchu, jednak można użyć jej tylko raz. Ruch "Powrót" staje się tym silniejszy, im bardziej lubi cię twój Pokemon. Nie musisz używać TM jeśli nie chcesz. To twoja decyzja - dodał. - Życzę ci miłej podróży - powiedział na koniec, po czym wrócił do laboratorium. - Rany, profesor miał TMy? - Zdziwił się Lucas. - Co następne? Powie nam, że w młodości sam walczył? - Kto wie... - Wzruszyła ramionami. Lucas podszedł do niej. - Mogę pokazać ci kilka ciekawych miejsc? - zapytał. - Jasne, czemu nie - zgodziła się, po czym poszła za nim. Zaprowadził ją pod budynek z czerwonym dachem. - To Centrum Pokemon - oznajmił. - Możesz mówić w skrócie PC. W prawie każdym mieście jest jakieś. Wewnątrz leczy się Pokemony po walce. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj! Kiwnęła głową, po czym poszli dalej, pod budynek z niebieskim dachem. - To Poke Mart - wyjaśnił. - Możesz wewnątrz kupować i sprzedawać przedmioty oraz leki. Nowicjuszom, takim jak ty, niektórych rzeczy się nie sprzedaje, więc nie bądź zbyt zaskoczona, jeśli pracownik ci odmówi, okej? - Zaśmiał się, widząc jej dziwną minę. - Nie przejmuj się tym! Ach, właśnie. Powinnaś powiedzieć rodzinie, że pomagasz profesorowi uzupełnić PokeDex. Podróż zaprowadzi cię w różne odległe miejsca, więc raczej powinni wiedzieć, co robisz... I idź wylecz swoje Pokemony w PC, ułatwi ci to drogę - powiedział na koniec, po czym pomachał jej na pożegnanie i poszedł dalej. - To do PC - oznajmiła z uśmiechem, patrząc na partnera. - Wreszcie cię wyleczę. Weszła do środka z Chimcharem w ramionach. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na tych wszystkich ludzi. W pomieszczeniu było jasno i ciepło. Przy ladzie stała przyjaźnie wyglądająca kobieta o różowych włosach związanych w nieco dziwne kucyki. Ubrana była w różowo-biały strój pielęgniarki, więc Nina szybko wywnioskowała, kim ona jest. Podeszła do niej. - W czym mogę służyć? - zapytała z uśmiechem na ustach. - Czy mogłaby pani wyleczyć mojego Pokemona? - Wskazała wzrokiem na Inferna. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - Oczywiście, daj mi go na kilka minut i będzie zdrów jak ryba! - oznajmiła, biorąc od niej i Pokemona i PokeBall. - Dziękuję - powiedziała Nina, nim kobieta odeszła. Rzeczywiście, po kilku minutach Pokemon powrócił do niej w znacznie lepszym samopoczuciu, niż wcześniej. Wydał z siebie radosne "Chaar!" i wskoczył jej na ramiona. - Dziękuję za cierpliwość. - Podała Ninie PokeBall. - Do zobaczenia! - Do widzenia - odpowiedziała Nina, po czym razem z przyjacielem wyszła z Centrum i skierowała się do sklepu. - Dzień dobry... - powiedziała niepewnie wchodząc do środka. Dlaczego wszędzie jest pełno ludzi?! Podeszła do sprzedawczyni. - Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała. Widząc jej niezdecydowaną minę wskazała na kilka przedmiotów. - PokeBalle, do przechowywania Pokemonów za 200 , Mikstura, leczy Pokemony podczas walki, kosztuje 300 . W każdej walce możesz użyć jej tylko raz! Jest Antidotum za 100 , które leczy zatrucie oraz Lek Paraliżu, kosztujący 200 . Eliminuje paraliż. Na chwilę obecną tylko to jest dla ciebie dostępne. Czy chciałabyś coś z tego? - Ja... - przerwała, aby się zastanowić. - Poproszę dwie mikstury i dwa PokeBalle. - Oczywiście, 1000 . - Kobieta podeszła do półki, po czym ściągnęła z niej odpowiednie przedmioty i podała jej, podczas gdy Nina wyjęła pieniądze. I tak oto z 3000 zostały jej 2000. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zbankrutuje. - W czymś jeszcze pomóc? - Nie, to wszystko, dziękuję i do widzenia - oznajmiła Nina, po czym jak najszybciej wyszła ze sklepu, słysząc jeszcze za sobą pożegnanie sprzedawczyni. Skierowała się w stronę czegoś, co przypominało plażę. Dlaczego? Z ciekawości. Szła kawałek, jak zwykle unikając ludzi, po czym zatrzymała się nad wodą. - Ładnie tu - oznajmiła. Inferno zeskoczył jej z ramienia i pobiegł gdzieś w okolice skał. - Coś się stało? - Brak odpowiedzi. Stała przez chwilę w milczeniu, rozważając, czy nie iść za swym towarzyszem, po czym ten powrócił z jakimś przedmiotem w łapkach. Wzięła je od niego. - Czy to nie było... - Przyjrzała się z zaciekawieniem. - To Antidotum! Ale mamy szczęście! Schowała przedmiot do plecaka, po czym zawróciła się i skierowała do Drogi 202. - Wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że ta podróż nie zapowiada się aż tak źle - oznajmiła Chimcharowi, zapominając o swoim napadzie paniki podczas walki. - Czy ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Ty i ja, oraz jakieś inne Pokemony, zwiedzamy sobie świat i... Miałam powiedzieć mamie o podróży. Prawie zapomniałam... Westchnęła, po czym zawróciła się z zamiarem wrócenia do domu. *** Po drodze nie spotkała żadnego dzikiego Pokemona. Całe szczęście, chciała wrócić, porozmawiać z mamą i ruszać dalej. Nagle jakoś i ona stała się dziwnie podekscytowana. Może to o tym mówił profesor? Niewykluczone. Będąc w domu zastała swoją mamę, jak zazwyczaj, przed telewizorem. Spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Witaj, Nino! - powiedziała, wpatrując się w córkę. - Twoje Pokemony są już zdrowe? - Mam tylko Inferna, to znaczy Chimchara, tak go nazwałam - wyjaśniła. - I tak, jest zdrowy. - Odpocznij trochę, wyglądasz na zmęczoną. - Zmartwiła się, co było widać w jej oczach. Nina usiadła obok niej na kanapie. Nic nie mówiła. - Czy coś się stało? Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym wyjaśniła mamie wszystko o podróży w celu uzupełnienia PokeDexu. Kobieta wyglądała, jakby była pod wrażeniem. - Pomyśleć, że profesor Rowan poprosił cię o coś tak ważnego... - Uśmiechnęła się z dumą. - Będę cię wspierać jak tylko mogę - oznajmiła. Wyglądała, jakby próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć. - Och, tak. - Pstryknęła palcami. - Proszę, oto Dziennik. Zapisuj co robisz, aby nie zapomnieć o czymś ważnym... Podróż pełna przygód w towarzystwie wspaniałych Pokemonów. - Podrapała Chimchara po głowie. - Tak bardzo ci zazdroszczę... Też bym tak chciała. - Roześmiała się. - Tylko żartuję, kochanie. Dam sobie radę, a ty idź i ciesz się swoją przygodą. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna... Jeśli ty będziesz szczęśliwa, to ja też. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożna. - Pogroziła jej palcem. - I odwiedzaj mnie czasem. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jakie łapiesz Pokemony! Nina już miała obiecać, gdy do domu wpadła mama Agisa, rozglądając się dookoła. - Przepraszam, czy jest tu może mój syn? - zapytała. Wyglądała na zmartwioną. Nina i jej mama pokręciły przecząco głowami. Westchnęła. - Pewnie już wyruszył. Pokrzyczał coś o jakiejś przygodzie, po czym wybiegł z domu. W gorącej wodzie kąpany... Chciałam mu coś dać. - Bez obaw, Nina mu to przekaże, czymkolwiek by ta rzecz nie była - zadeklarowała jej mama. - Prawda, kochanie? - W jej tonie głosu słychać było, że to nie jest pytanie. Kiwnęła głową. - Naprawdę mogłabyś to zrobić? - zapytała mama Agisa. - Oczywiście, to żaden problem - potwierdziła Nina. Kobieta podała jej jakąś paczkę. - Znając mojego syna, jest już dawno w Jubilife City - oznajmiła. - Postaraj się, aby ją dostał, dobrze? - Bez obaw, do widzenia, pa mamo! - wykrzyknęła na pożegnanie, po czym wybiegła z domu z Infernem na ramieniu. Koniec rozdziału drugiego. Rozdział 3: Czy liczenie do trzech naprawdę jest tak skomplikowane? Doszła do wniosku, że nienawidzi wysokiej wysokiej trawy. Musiała na starcie wpaść na jakiegoś Bidoofa. Padł po trzech atakach. Inferno używał Drapania. Gdy zwyciężyła, PokeDex zapiszczał i pojawiła się informacja o osiągnięciu siódmego poziomu oraz poznaniu nowego ataku - Żaru. Przy drugim i trzecim starciu z Bidoofami było znacznie łatwiej. Inferno pokonywał je o wiele szybciej. Zaraz po przejściu przez wysoką trawę pobiegła do Centrum Pokemon i wyleczyła swojego towarzysza. Wymieniła kilka zdań z Siostrą Joy (dowiedziała się też jak ma na imię), po czym wybiegła i westchnęła. - To teraz przez Route 202 - oznajmiła. Inferno zgodził się z nią, po czym oboje ruszyli w odpowiednim kierunku. - Wiesz, całkiem tu ładnie. - Char! - przytakną stworek. Podeszli do wysokiej trawy, jednak nim zdążyli postawić choć jeden krok, odezwał się ktoś znajomy. - Nino! - zawołał, jak się domyśliła, Lucas. Podbiegł do niej przez trawę. W ręce miał PokeBall. - Wiesz jak się łapie Pokemony? A zresztą, i tak ci pokażę. Patrz uważnie, dobra? Nie wiele myśląc, zgodziła się. Weszli razem w trawę, od razu spotykając dzikiego Bidoofa, którego Lucas, przy pomocy Turtwiga, szybko osłabił i złapał do PokeBalla. Wyglądało to na bardzo proste. - I tyle - oznajmił, zadowolony z siebie. - Nie wygląda na coś skomplikowanego - przyznała. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Tak ci się tylko zdaje. - Roześmiał się. - Ja miałem szczęście, ale lepiej podczas walki trochę bardziej osłabić przeciwnika. Dzięki temu prawdopodobieństwo złapania wzrasta. To najważniejsze, osłabić go. Jeśli będzie zdrowy, tak łatwo się nie da. - Stał przez chwilę zamyślony, po czym w końcu uśmiechnął się, pstrykając palcami. - Dobrze jest użyć techniki, która uśpi przeciwnika. Na jednym terenie możesz złapać tylko jednego Pokemona, więc uważaj. Nie musi to być pierwszy, którego spotkasz, jednak tylko jeden, więc wybieraj mądrze. Ach, nie zapomnij, że jeśli przeciwnik zostanie całkowicie pokonany, to jest, zemdleje, nie możesz go złapać, więc też nie przesadź. - Zaczął grzebać w plecaku, w poszukiwaniu czegoś. W końcu wyciągnął z niego pięć PokeBalli. - Trzymaj je. Tak, na dobry początek. Im więcej masz Pokemonów, tym lepiej. Będziesz w stanie dotrzeć jeszcze dalej. Powodzenia - dodał, po czym gdzieś pobiegł. - Dobra, czemu nie, szkoda, że nie powiedział mi tego, nim kupiłam sobie te dwa, ale niech będzie - westchnęła. - To spróbujmy coś złapać. Byle nie Bidoofa. One są... niepokojące, nie uważasz? Dziwne są. Oczywiście, pierwszym Pokemonem, na którego wpadła, był Bidoof. Poprzez dwukrotne użycie Żaru, Inferno pokonał go, dzięki czemu mogli iść dalej, w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawszego, jednak ponownie trafili na Bidoofa. Zaczynało ją to nieco denerwować, ale przynajmniej zdobywali doświadczenie w walce. Ponownie przy użyciu dwóch ataków, Chimchar wygrał. PokeDex zapiszczał, informując ich o osiągnięciu poziomu ósmego. Nie pozostało nic innego jak dalej chodzić po trawie, szukając czegoś ciekawszego. Po kolejnej walce z Bidoofem zirytowała się i wyszła spomiędzy kęp trawy, prosto na jakiegoś chłopaka. - Ja jestem trenerem i ty jesteś trenerem - oznajmił poważnie. - Zauważyliśmy się, więc musimy walczyć. - Do... dobra... - odpowiedziała zaskoczona. Przeciwnik wystawił Starly'ego, ona Inferna, w końcu nie miała innego wyjścia. PokeDex szybko poinformował ją, iż Pokemon przeciwnika posiada poziom piąty. Mieli przewagę trzech. Szybko przy pomocy Żaru i Drapania go pokonali. Zirytowany dzieciak podał jej 80 , po czym spojrzał na swój PokeBall. - Co za bezużyteczny Pokemon - mruknął, wyrzucił kulę i sobie poszedł. - Co za człowiek... - warknęła Nina, bardziej do siebie. Podeszła do PokeBalla i podniosła go. - Co powiesz na wspólną podróż? Starly wyglądał na nieco przygnębionego, jednak chyba nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Sprawdziła PokeDex. 010 Starly Pokemon Szpak Typ: Norma/Lot Wzrost: 0,3 m Waga: 2,0 kg Opis: Ponieważ są bardzo słabe pojedynczo, formują grupy. Niestety, sprzeczają się, gdy grupa staje się zbyt duża. Nacisnęła kilka odpowiednich przycisków, aby sprawdzić pozostałe dane Pokemona, oraz wybrać mu imię. Imię: Star Gatunek: Starly Płeć: Męska Natura: Łagodna Poziom: 3 Zdolność: Bystry Wzrok Ataki: Akcja | Warczenie - Świetnie! - wykrzyknęła, po czym wypuściła Stara z PokeBalla. - Dobra, idziemy. Musimy znaleźć Agis, to mój przyjaciel, a już się ściemnia... - I właśnie w tym momencie przez przypadek weszła w trawę. Niemal natychmiast zaatakował ją inny Starly. Zaczęła się walka pomiędzy nim, a Starem. Była cięższa, niż się spodziewała. W pewnym momencie tak się bała o tego swojego, że użyła jednej Mikstury, po której ten natychmiast poczuł się lepiej. Dziki Starly tak często używał Warczenia, że atak tego jej był potwornie słaby. W pewnym momencie przestraszyła się, więc zmieniła rannego Stara na Inferna, który błyskawicznie pokonał już osłabionego przeciwnika. Kolejnym był, a to ci nowość, Kricketot, którego Inferno pokonał jednym atakiem. Następnym był Shinx, w którym Nina natychmiast się zakochała. Był cudowny. Musiała go mieć. Odpowiednio dobrała ataki, aby go osłabić, ale bez przesady. - TAK! - wykrzyknęła, pełna euforii. Wyciągnęła PokeDex, aby sprawdzić dane gatunku, oraz uaktualnić te należącego do niej. 017 Shinx Pokemon Błysk Typ: Elektro Wzrost: 0,5 m Waga: 9,5 kg Opis: Generuje elektryczność, gdy napinając i prostując mięśnie. Iskrzy się lekko, gdy czuje się zagrożony. Imię: Lux Gatunek: Shinx Płeć: Żeńska Natura: Figlarna Poziom: 3 Zdolność: Zastraszenie Ataki: Akcja Po wypuszczeniu Lux ruszyła dalej, tylko po to, aby wpaść na kolejnego trenera, tym razem płci żeńskiej. - Widzę trenera! Widzę trenera! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, po czym rozpoczęły walkę. Inferno pokonał jej Bidoofa, za co Nina ponownie dostała 80 . Dziewczyna po prostu sobie poszła. - Dziwni ci ludzie... - mruknęła. - Dają pieniądze po zwycięstwie przeciwnika... - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Dobra, ich strata. PokeDex zapiszczał, oznajmiając, że Chimchar osiągnął poziom dziewiąty oraz nauczył się nowego ataku - Kpiny. - Świetnie ci idzie, mały - powiedziała, aby poprawić mu humor. Ruszyli dalej, starając się nie wpaść na jakiegoś dzikiego Pokemona, kryjącego się w wysokiej trawie. Oczywiście, jak tylko wyszli, natrafili na jakiegoś trenera, którego szybko pokonała przy przy pomocy Inferno, aby zdobyć 80 . Gdy po raz kolejny przeszła przez wysoką trawę, znalazła się przed Jubilife City. - Nareszcie... - mruknęła. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja miałam dosyć. - Chim-chaar... - Star... - Shinx? - Chciałabym wiedzieć, co mówicie - westchnęła. - Może odpoczniemy? Robi się już późno. Wyciągnęła z torby namiot, po czym schowała się w nim, przytulając do siebie Pokemony. Ich obecność działała uspokajająco. Nawet zasnęła szybciej niż zwykle. - Ooooch - odezwał się jakiś niezidentyfikowany głos. - Tego chcesz? Jakie to słooodkie. Proszę bardzooo. Ale nie za darmo, hi hi hi. *** Obudziła się gwałtownie, tym razem nie krzycząc. Całe szczęście. Rozglądała się, przez moment nie pamiętając, gdzie jest i co robi. Szybko skojarzyła fakty. Podróż. Jest w namiocie z Pokemonami. Chimchar leżał przytulony do niej. Jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się powoli i miarowo. Wyglądał, jakby śniło mu się coś miłego. Star wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale chyba czuł się już odrobinę lepiej. Lux pomrukiwała co przez sen. Jakie to słodkie. Dopiero teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że Agis mógł już pójść dalej. Powinni ruszać. I tak już nie zaśnie. Wstała, cisząc się, że nie przebierała się w piżamę. Była gotowa do drogi. Spojrzała na Pokemony, które wciąż smacznie spały. Nie miała serca ich budzić. Przywróciła wszystkie do PokeBalli, w jakiś sposób ich nie budząc. Złożyła namiot, po czym ruszyła w stronę Jubilife City. Szła przez jakieś piętnaście minut, chociaż miała wrażenie, że znacznie dłużej. Strasznie się bała ciemności i lasów w nocy. Każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk, przyprawiał ją o dreszcze, jednak ostatecznie dotarła do celu. Weszła po stopniach, po czym stanęła wyprostowana i zaczęła się rozglądać. - Hej, Nino! - przywitał ją Lucas, podbiegając do niej. Czekał na nią, czy jak? - Ile masz już Pokemonów? - Trzy - przyznała. - Tylko? Powinnaś złapać ich więcej - zmartwił się. - Trenowanie wielu Pokemonów jest trudne, ale opłaca się! Im więcej masz przyjaciół, tym jesteś szczęśliwsza! - Twoim zdaniem jestem nieszczęśliwa? - zapytała zdziwiona. Chłopak zmieszał się nieco. - Zawsze wyglądasz na lekko... ponurą - przyznał. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, po czym zmienił temat. - Chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Pokemonach? Jest takie jedno miejsce. Chciałbym cię tam zaprowadzić! Chodź, nie martw się! Poszła za nim, zastanawiając się, w co właściwie się wpakowała. Po drodze minęli jakiegoś staruszka. Nie minęła chwila, gdy zauważyli jakąś postać, skradającą się od lampy do lampy. - Co do... Witam - powiedział Lucas do mężczyzny. - Jak... Skąd... - Wyraźnie był zdziwiony. - W jaki sposób odkryliście, iż jestem członkiem Międzynarodowej Policji? - My tylko... rozmawialiśmy... - wyjąkał Lucas. - Naprawdę jest pan z policji? - Ha! Twierdzicie, że to była zwykła rozmowa, tak? Nie tak łatwo mnie omamić. Nie, nie, nie. Domyśliliście się, kim jestem, więc do mnie zagadaliście, czyż nie? Przerażający talent obserwacji... Wzbudzacie podziw! Skoro odkryto moją tożsamość, pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. Jestem elitarnym obieżyświatem Międzynarodowej Policji, a jestem... Nie, mój pseudonim wam wystarczy. Jestem Looker, wszyscy tak do mnie mówią. Przy okazji, czy mówi wam coś zdanie "Nie kradnij!"? - Oczywiście - odpowiedziała skołowana Nina. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Lucas potwierdził. Wyglądał, jakby rozumiał tą sytuację tak samo źle jak ona. - Nie wolno przywłaszczać sobie cudzej własności... - wytłumaczył Lucas. Looker pokiwał głową. - Dokładnie, prawidłowa odpowiedź. - Westchnął. - Niestety, na tym świecie istnieją ludzie, dla których to stwierdzenie nie wiele znaczy. W Sinnoh mieszkają kryminaliści, którzy kradną Pokemony innym ludziom. Zostałem wysłany, aby inwigilować osoby, które wydadzą mi się podejrzane. Widzę, że jesteście trenerami - dodał, po czym zaczął grzebać w swoim płaszczu. Podał jej jakiś dziwny, niezidentyfikowany przedmiot. - To Nagrywarka Walk, urządzenie, do nagrywania pojedynków. Stały się one bardzo popularne, więc nabyłem takowe urządzenie. Osobiście raczej unikam bitew, więc uznałem, że wam bardziej się przyda. - Zaczął rozglądać się, jakby szukając niebezpieczeństw. - Ostatnia prośba, jeśli kiedykolwiek się jeszcze spotkamy przez zbieg okoliczności, nie komunikujcie się ze mną. Jestem na służbie. Ale rozmawiajcie ze mną w inny sposób. Nie dlatego, że jestem samotny, ale dlatego, że potrzeba mi informacji o przestępcach i przestępstwach. Informujcie mnie o takich rzeczach - dodał na koniec, po czym gdzieś pobiegł. - Rany - mruknął Lucas. - Ta praca musi być skomplikowana... - wymamrotał, po czym, nim cokolwiek powiedziała, zmienił temat. Podszedł do dosyć dużego budynku, po czym wskazał go. - Oto Szkoła Trenerów. Nazwa mówi sama za siebie. - Wrócił do niej. - Widziałem Agisa, wchodzącego do środka, być może jeszcze tam jest. Do zobaczenia! - wykrzyknął, po czym gdzieś pobiegł. - Lepszym pomysłem, byłoby iść na początek do Centrum Pokemon - powiedziała do siebie, po czym skręciła we właściwe miejsce. - Dzień dobry - przywitała się, jak nakazywał zwyczaj. Jak zauważyła na zegarku, dochodziła piąta. Mogła uznać, że to dzień. - Witam w Centrum Pokemon, w czym mogę służyć? - zapytała uprzejmie Siostra. Nina wyciągnęła PokeBalle. - Czy mogłaby mi je pani wyleczyć? Kobieta nie odezwała się, tylko uśmiechnęła i wzięła kule, aby wyleczyć Pokemony, podczas gdy Nina dochodziła do wniosku, że nie chciałaby pracować w tym miejscu. Czy Siostry Joy w ogóle śpią? To pozostanie zagadką... Kątem oka dostrzegła komputer, do którego szybko podeszła. Zalogowała się, po czym sprawdziła skrzynkę odbiorczą - pusto. - Nikt mnie nie kocha... - zażartowała sama przed sobą. Może powinna zacząć martwić się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne... Siostra Joy wróciła z jej PokeBallami, oddała, po czym pożegnała się, na co Nina odpowiedziała tym samym. Wyszła z PC, po czym udała się do Szkoły Trenerów. Wewnątrz, cóż za zaskoczenie, było pełno ludzi, jednak pierwszą osobą, którą zauważyła był Agis. Stał przed jakąś tablicą, najwyraźniej jej nie zauważył. Szybko podeszła do niego. - Cześć, Agis! - przywitała się, zadowolona z ujrzenia znajomej twarzy. Chłopak momentalnie odwrócił się do niej. - O, hej, Nino! - zawołał. - Też chcesz się czegoś nauczyć? - Wskazał na tablicę. - Nauczyłem się wszystkiego z tej tablicy. Zadaniem trenera jest unikanie krzywdzenia swoich Pokemonów, prawda? - Nie dał jej czasu na odpowiedź. - A tak właściwie, co tu robisz? - Twoja mama prosiła, bym przekazała ci pewną paczkę - wyjaśniła, wyciągając ją z torby. - Hę? - Wziął pakunek do rąk, po czym zaczął go otwierać. - To Mapa Sinnoh! - wykrzyknął zadowolony. Już chciał ją zwinąć, gdy upuścił drugą. - Dwie? Po co mi dwie? - Podniósł kartkę, po czym podał ją Ninie. - Trzymaj, przyda ci się. - Dzięki, to miłe z twojej strony. - Schowała ją do torby, podczas gdy Agis przeglądał już swoją. - Według mapy powinienem udać się do Oreburgh City - powiedział. - Mają tam salę. To świetny sposób na trenowanie swoich Pokemonów! Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam zamiar zostać najlepszym na świecie trenerem Pokemonów. To cześć! - dodał, po czym jak zwykle gdzieś pobiegł. Westchnęła, po czym rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było dosyć duże. Przez okna widać było, że robi się już jasno. Rozciągnęła się z zamkniętymi oczami. Gdy je otworzyła, zauważyła dziwny, trudny do zidentyfikowania przedmiot leżący na półce. Nawet ją zainteresował. Podeszła i wzięła go do ręki. - To X Atak - odezwał się ktoś za nią. Odwróciła się momentalnie. - Przepraszam, ja nie miałam zamiaru tego zabrać, po prostu chciałam sprawdzić co to jest, ja... - tłumaczyła się, jednak dziewczyna, która ją zawołała, zaśmiała się. - Nic nie szkodzi, możesz to sobie wziąć - powiedziała. - Dzięki temu, atak twojego Pokemona podczas walki się zwiększy, jednak gdy wycofasz potworka, wszystko wróci do normy. Do zobaczenia! - powiedziała, po czym odeszła. Nina jeszcze raz spojrzała na dziwny przedmiot, po czym schowała go do torby. Czemu nie. Podeszła do tablicy, przy której stał wcześniej Agis. Chciała wiedzieć, o czym mówił. Zaczęła czytać w myślach Zatruty (PSN) Pokemon szybciej się męczy. Efekty widoczne są również po walce. Podczas podróży, Pokemon może stracić przytomność, ze względu na ten stan. Aby wyleczyć Zatrucie, należy użyć Antidotum. Sparaliżowanie (PRZ) Pokemona skutkuje spadkiem jego szybkości, jednak może doprowadzić również do tego, że wcale nie będzie mógł się poruszać. Status się nie zmienia po skończonej walce. Aby wyleczyć Paraliż, należy użyć Leku Paraliżu. Uśpiony (SLP) Pokemon nie jest w stanie walczyć. Pokemon może obudzić się sam, jeśli jednak walka skończy się wcześniej, będzie spał dalej. Aby go obudzić, należy użyć Przebudzacza. Poparzenie (BRN) stopniowo osłabia Pokemona, w tym siłę jego ataku. Koniec walki nie oznacza zmiany statusu. Aby wyleczyć Pokemona, należy użyć Leku Oparzeń. Zamrożony (FRZ) Pokemon staje się całkowicie bezbronny. Istnieje szansa na samoistne odtajanie, jeśli jednak walka skończy się wcześniej, Pokemon wciąż będzie zamrożony. By odtajać, użyj Odmrażacza. To rzeczywiście pomocne. Nie miała pewności, czy zapamięta to tak dobrze jak Agis, więc zanotowała wszystko w dzienniku od mamy. Naprawdę był pomocny. Schowawszy przedmiot do torby, w końcu wyszła ze Szkoły Trenerów, skręciła w lewo i skierowała się na północ. Nie minęła chwila, gdy zatrzymał ją jakiś człowiek. - Hę? - zdziwił się na jej widok. - I ty nazywasz się Trenerem Pokemonów? Nie masz nawet Poketcha! - Że czego nie mam? - Nie zrozumiała go. - PokeZegarka, ale wszyscy mówią na to Poketch - wyjaśnił. - Rzadka z ciebie sztuka. Najpierw stworzyłem, a teraz sprzedaję Poketche. Aktualnie prowadzę kampanię promocyjną! Wystarczy, że znajdziesz wszystkie trzy clowny ukryte gdzieś w Jubilife, a nagrodzę cię Poketchem! - dodał, po czym gdzieś poszedł. Nie wiedząc co robić, zaczęła szukać clownów. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedziała, co to jest. Teoretycznie, mogli to być ludzie w strojach clownów, zabawka, a może kartka... Nie wiedziała. Nie minęła chwila, gdy jakiś chłopak wyskoczył przed nią. - Tam dalej stoi Globalny Terminal, twoja brama do świata! - wykrzyknął, po czym momentalnie zmarkotniał. - Och, wybacz, nie masz żadnych odznak. Globalny Terminal dostępny jest tylko trenerom z odznakami! - Odepchnął ją, po czym wrócił na stanowisko. Dziwak, pomyślała, po czym poszła dalej. Trafiła do jakiejś biblioteki, ale nie licząc tych wszystkich wspaniałych książek, których nie miała czasu przeczytać, a także przecudownego Pokemona - wiewiórkę, którego obiecała sobie kiedyś złapać, nie znalazła tam nic ciekawego. Wyszła z biblioteki, po czym zaczęła plątać się po mieście, w poszukiwaniu clownów. Minęło pół godziny, nim trafiła na jakiegoś. Stał przy PokeMartcie. - Witaj! Jestem clownem z kampanii Poketch! - przywitał się. Skinęła głową. - Oto moje pytanie: Czy Pokemon staje się silniejszy, zdobywając doświadczenie w walce? - No, tak... - przyznała. Clown uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dobra odpowiedź! Pokemony zdobywają w ten sposób nową siłę, czasem również zmieniają swoje formy, w procesie, który zwie się ewolucja. - Zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach, po czym wyciągnął z jednej mały papierek. - Oto twój Kupon Poketch. Jeszcze dwa i dostaniesz darmowy. - Dziękuję, do widzenia... - pożegnała się nieco zdziwiona. Schowała kupon do kieszeni. Jak darmowe, to w sumie czemu nie. Kolejny clown był przed budynkiem Jubilife TV, zapytał ją, czy Pokemon może trzymać przedmiot. Odpowiedziała, że tak, za co dostała drugi kupon. Clown wyjaśnił, na czym polega trzymanie przedmiotu, co uznała za bardzo przydatne. Więcej wiedzy, hura! Trzeci clown stał przy budynku Kampanii Poketch. Zapytał, czy ataki, podobnie jak Pokemony, mają różne typy. Zgodziła się z tym i dostała trzeci kupon. Trzeba przyznać, że była lekko podekscytowana. Nie miała wcześniej Poketcha, a teraz miała szansę dostać go za darmo. Szybko znalazła stwórcę tego przedmiotu. Wrócił do miejsca, w którym widziała go ostatnio. Przebiegła krótki dystans, co i tak nieco ją zmęczyło. - Dzień... dobry... - wydyszała. Mężczyzna skinął głową, ona z kolei podała mu kupony. - Policzmy... Zrobię to przy pomocy Poketcha - oznajmił, co wydawało jej się trochę bezsensowne. Przez większość życia sądziła, że każdy, nie licząc bardzo małych dzieci, umie liczyć do trzech. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Trzy. Gratuluję! Proszę, oto twój własny Poketch. - Podał jej zegarek. - Możesz dodawać do Poketcha nowe funkcje, aby był wszechstronniejszy. Dotnij ekranu i znajdź aplikację, której potrzebujesz - dodał, po czym poszedł sobie. Znalazła zegarek, kalkulator, spis posiadanych Pokemonów i krokomierz (dobrą chwilę zajęło jej rozszyfrowanie tego). Uśmiechnęła się. Po prostu musiała teraz trochę pobiegać. Cofnęła się nieco i oczywiście wpadła na wysoką trawę. Zaatakował ją Shinx, przeciwko któremu użyła Inferna (zdawało jej się, że stworek krzyknął: Do walki!). Pokemon pokonał przeciwnika błyskawicznie. Spróbowała wrócić do Jubilife, nie wpadając po drodze na jakieś Pokemony. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem był Bidoof. Postanowiła jeszcze raz spróbować współpracy ze Starem (miała wrażenie, że pisnął: O rany!). Tym razem wygrał, chociaż mało brakowało. Widząc jakiś ciekawy przedmiot, nie mogła nie spróbować po niego pójść, choćby przez wysoką trawę. Była to Mikstura, bardzo przydatne. Schowała ją do torby, po czym cudem uniknęła spotkania z kolejnymi Pokemonami i wróciła do Jubilife. Wpadła na moment do Centrum Pokemon, aby wyleczyć Pokemony, po czym zdecydowała się opuścić Jubilife. Skręciła w złą stronę i trafiła do jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego budynku, gdzie zaczepił ją jakiś chłopak i zaczął rozprawiać o wędkach. Nie miała lepszego pomysłu, niż tylko się z nim zgadzać. Najwyraźniej nie zauważył tego, gdyż koniec końców dał jej swoją starą wędkę, po czym wytłumaczył jak się łowi Pokemony. Miłe z jego strony. Nie przemyślawszy swej decyzji, wyszła przez drugie drzwi i trafiła na Route 218. Skoro już miała wędkę, mogła spróbować coś złowić. W sumie, kto jej zabroni? Podeszła do wody, po czym zarzuciła wędkę. Próbowała kilka razy, jednak nic to nie dało. Już miała iść, gdy zauważyła jakiś przedmiot na pomoście. Na plakietce napisane było X Celność. Uśmiechnęła się. Doszła do wniosku, że taki połów też może być. Wróciła do Jubilife, po czym udała się w stronę Route 203. Koniec rozdziału trzeciego. Rozdział 4: Czasami odnosiła wrażenie, że Agis wyprzedza ją tylko po to, aby dziewczynę później zaskoczyć. - Hej, Nino! - wykrzyknął na powitanie. Zaczął machać wyprostowaną ręką, jakby sądził, że nie zauważy. - Jesteś już silniejsza? - Nie... wiem... - wymamrotała. - A ty? - Jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście, że tak! - Wyciągnął PokeBalle. - Pokażę ci! No nie, znowu walka, pomyślała, jednak nie wypadało jej się wycofywać. Zaatakowała Starly'ego Agisa Infernem, aby go osłabić, a następnie zamieniła go na Stara, który ostatecznie pokonał przeciwnika. Oba Pokemony awansowały na kolejny poziom: Inferno na dziesiąty, a Star na czwarty. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zmienić Pokemona. Agis wystawił Piplupa. Walka na początku polegała na wymianie Warczenia. Star wyglądał na zmęczonego, więc użyła Mikstury, aby mu pomóc. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów to Star przegrał. Upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Przywróciła go do PokeBalla, po czym użyła Lux, jednak już po pierwszym ataku doszła do wniosku, że ta jest zbyt niedoświadczona, więc zamieniła ją na Inferna. Po pewnym czasie Chimchar wyglądał na zmęczonego, podobnie jak Piplup, więc uznała, że może spróbować coś z Lux. Zamieniła Pokemony. Po dwóch Akcjach wygrała. Całe szczęście. Shinx awansowała na czwarty poziom. - Wygrałam? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Przegrałem? - Zdziwił się Agis, po czym zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach. Wyją z nich zwitek banknotów, po czym podał je jej. - 900 PokeDolarów? - Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Po co mi to dajesz? - Po pierwsze, wygrałaś - oznajmił. - Po drugie, dostarczyłaś mi tamtą paczkę, należy ci się coś za to. - Dałeś mi drugą mapę - zauważyła. - Nie wymądrzaj się. Daj mi być miłym - mruknął, po czym zacisnął pięści. - Dobra, to moja ostatnia porażka. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę do sali w Oreburgh City! Cześć! Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, nim gdzieś pobiegł, podczas gdy ona zawróciła się do Centrum Pokemon. Tradycyjnie przywitała się z Siostrą Joy, po czym podała jej trzy PokeBalle. Gdy podała jej ten Starly'ego, kobieta prawie krzyknęła. - Ten Pokemon jest martwy! - pisnęła. Dobrze, że Centrum Pokemon było wyjątkowo puste. Nina wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy z niedowierzania. - C-co? - zapytała. Jeśli to był żart, to wcale nie śmieszny. Czekała przez chwilę, aż Joy powie, że próbowała ja nabrać, jednak ta przyglądała jej się z niedowierzaniem. - Co mu zrobiłaś? - zapytała słabo. - Ja... ja nic... - wymamrotała. Czuła się, jakby połknęła jakiś duży kamień. - Wa... walczyłam z przyjacielem, a Starly przegrał swoją walkę... I ja go przywróciłam do PokeBalla... A później przyszłam tutaj... I się okazało, że Starly jest martwy... Nic z tego nie rozumiem... - Miała wrażenie, że się rozpłacze. Siostra Joy była poważna. To nie był żart. Boże, to nie był żart. Ten Pokemon był martwy... Jak, do licha, to się stało?! Dlaczego on... To nie mogła być prawda... Przecież ledwo co go złapała. Biedak nie był jeszcze zbyt silny, ale nie mógł przecież tak po prostu umrzeć... To niemożliwe... Zakryła usta dłonią, próbując powstrzymać szloch. Czuła, jak jej twarz robi się mokra od łez. Może i znali się krótko, nawet bardzo, ale znali, prawda? Nogi się pod nią ugięły. Co to miało znaczyć? Czy Pokemony Agisa również są teraz martwe? Albo te wszystkie, które po drodze pokonała... Nie było ich wiele, ale czy one jeszcze żyją? Boże, to była jej wina... - To nie twoja wina - powiedziała Siostra Joy, jakby czytała jej w myślach. - Może był już wcześniej chory. - Przychodziłam z nim... - Pociągnęła nosem. - Do Centrum Pokemon... Już wcześniej... Nic pani nie stwierdziła... - To zawsze mogła być jakaś mutacja genetyczna. - Siostra Joy pomogła jej wstać, po czym zaprowadziła do najbliższego krzesła. - Takie rzeczy są trudne do wykrycia, biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejszą medycynę... Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro... Może chcesz zostać na noc w Centrum? Jutro zawsze jest lepsze. Nie martw się. Nina przestała słuchać. Chciała po prostu położyć się do łóżka, zwinąć w kłębek i płakać. Tylko na tyle była w stanie się zdobyć. - Nie musisz płacić za dzisiejszą noc - powiedziała Joy. - Zrobię dla ciebie wyjątek. To klucz do pokoju z numerem pierwszym. - Podała jej przedmiot. Nina niechętnie go przyjęła. - Jest bardzo dobry. Jak tylko wyleczę twoje Pokemony, przyniosę ci je. Idź, poleż trochę, może poczujesz się lepiej. Wątpiła w to. *** Siostra Joy przyszła piętnaście minut później z dwoma PokeBallami na tacy, jakby chciała dać je jej do zjedzenia. Niezbyt pocieszające. Gdy kobiecina weszła do pokoju, zastała tam półmrok, ze względu na zasłonięte okna. Nina leżała na łóżku, przytulając się do poduszki. Joy nic nie mówiła. Zostawiła PokeBalle na szafce nocnej obok łóżka i wyszła. Nina mimowolnie sięgnęła po nie i spojrzała na znajdujące się wewnątrz Pokemony. Chyba wiedziały co się dzieje, bo wpatrywały się smutnym wzrokiem w trenerkę. O ile miała jeszcze prawo, by tak się nazywać. Chciała odłożyć je na szafkę, jednak przez przypadek wypuściła. Zaklęła w duchu. Nie chciała, by jej towarzysze myśleli, że jest słaba. Właśnie. Powinna wziąć się w garść. Koniec ryczenia. Podniosła się i wytarła zapłakaną twarz. - To normalne? - zapytał ktoś. Głos był nieco piskliwy, ale zdecydowanie męski. Nina przeraziła się. - Ale co? - pisnęła inna osoba. Głos brzmiał dziewczęco. - Nie orientuję się... Jeśli przegram, to umrę? - Całą siłą woli powstrzymała łzy. Ktoś był w tym pokoju. Kto to, do cholery, mówił?! - Nie wiem. Nie chcę umierać... - Kto tu jest? - zapytała. Głos już jej się nie łamał. Sukces. - Gdzie? - zapytał męski głos. Spojrzała na dół. Inferno rozglądał się dookoła skołowany. - Ja nie słyszałam nic dziwnego... - Widziała, jak Lux porusza pyszczkiem. - Inferno, co ty właśnie... - zaczęła skołowana. Chimchar spojrzał na nią. - Zapytałem tylko, gdzie jest osoba, której nie powinno być... - wymamrotał. - Boże... - szepnęła. - Mam jakieś halucynacje słuchowe... Pokemony rozumiem... - Ty.. CO?! - zdziwiła się Lux. - O rany! To wspaniale! - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jednak Inferno posłał jej karcące spojrzenie. - Przepraszam... - Teraz kiedy o tym pomyślę... - zaczął. - To czy nie tego chciałaś? Tego chciała? Przypomniała sobie, jak poprzedniego dnia stwierdziła, że pragnie wiedzieć, co Pokemony mówią. I ten sen. I słowa "nie za darmo". - Boże... - wymamrotała. - Słyszałam przez sen głos, który mówił, że spełni moje życzenie, ale nie za darmo... Boże... Tą ceną był Star... - To okropne! - pisnęła Lux. Inferno się z nią zgodził. - I dziwne - zauważył. - Kto to zrobił i dlaczego - stwierdziła Nina. Takie były główne pytania. Musieli się dowiedzieć, kto za tym stał i pomścić Stara. Wiedziała, że jej Pokemony myślą o tym samym. - Nie wiem jak wy - powiedziała, ziewając - ale jestem nieco zmęczona. Pogadamy na ten temat jutro. - Zgadzam się - odpowiedział Inferno, po czym wskoczył na łóżko, zgasił płomień i ułożył się obok Niny. Lux również wskoczyła, jednak ona ułożyła się gdzieś w nogach. Nina zasnęła jakoś wyjątkowo szybko. - Ha ha ha - zaśmiał się ten sam głos, co poprzedniej nocy. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że uda ci się mnie znaleźć? Ha! Dobry żart. Śpij, póki jeszcze możesz. Ach, i nie zapomnij o jednym! Dług nie został jeszcze spłacony! *** Tym razem aż tak się nie bała. Mniej więcej o połowę mniej niż przy pierwszym śnie. Dobre i tyle. Wstała i zabrała się za poranną toaletę. Wzięła prysznic, poczesała się, umyła zęby i przebrała. Chciała ruszać dalej. Siedząc w jednym miejscu nie pomści Stara. Obudziła swoje Pokemony i razem wyszli z Centrum Pokemon, zostawiając Siostrze Joy kartkę z podziękowaniem za nocleg na ladzie. Musiało być albo późno, albo wcześnie, bo na niebie widniał księżyc. Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Czas ruszać - powiedziała do przyjaciół, po czym skierowała się w stronę Route 203. Unikając podejrzanie wyglądających trenerów dotarła do jakiegoś zbiornika wodnego, gdzie spróbowała coś złowić. Bezskutecznie. Jak zawsze. Wpadła na dzikiego Starly'ego. Jego widok był dosyć bolesny, ze względu na utratę Stara. Lux szybko go pokonała i awansowała na poziom piąty, co skutkowało poznaniem nowego ataku - Łypania. Znalazła również PokeBall. Mógł się przydać, więc go zabrała. Tak bardzo nie chciała wpaść na jakiegoś trenera, ale oczywiście, wyzwał ją jakiś dzieciak z Shinxem. Jedynym plusem tej walki było to, że po zwycięstwie Inferno osiągnął poziom jedenasty, a ona dostała 102 . Chwilę później wpadła na jakiegoś Pokemona. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała Abrę, ten jednak, nim cokolwiek zrobiła, zniknął. Za drugim razem wpadła na Shinxa. Chciała użyć do walki Lux, ale po dwóch atakach doszła do wniosku, że jest ona zbyt zmęczona. Inferno szybko pokonał przeciwnika, więc mogli iść dalej... Aby wpaść na jakiegoś Bidoofa. Użyła zarówno Inferna jak i Lux, jednak po tej walce doszła do wniosku, że Shinx nie może ponownie stoczyć z kimś bitwy, inaczej już po niej. - Szukając Pokemonów znalazłam trenera! - wykrzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna, o mało nie przyprawiając Niny o zawał. - No błagam... - jęknęła, jednak stanęła do walki. Przy pomocy jednego Inferna pokonała jej cztery Pokemony, a Chimchar nawet się nie zmęczył. Osiągnął za to poziom dwunasty, a Nina otrzymała 64 . I trafiła na kolejną dziewczynę, szukającą guza. Trzema atakami pokonała Psyducka, po czym otrzymała 128 . Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nieźle się wzbogaci. Idąc przez trawę zauważyła jakiś przedmiot, którym okazała się być X Obrona. Przynajmniej coś z tego ma. Przechodząc przez trawę musiała wpaść na Shinxa, na szczęście Inferno szybko go pokonał, po czym znalazł Odstraszacz, który oddał trenerce. Jeszcze dwukrotnie wpadli na dzikie Shinxy. Za każdym razem Inferno wygrywał. Po drugim starciu, Chimchar awansował na poziom trzynasty. - Hej, tam jest jakaś jaskinia! - wykrzyknęła Lux, po czym popędziła we wskazaną stronę. Jak na bardzo rannego Pokemona, była dosyć szybka. Nie mając innego wyboru, Nina z Chimcharem na ramieniu pobiegła za nią. Już na starcie trafili na jakiegoś mężczyznę, który dał jej Hidden Machine 06 (w skrócie HM06, jak powiedział) z atakiem o nazwie "Kamienny Grom", gdyż była początkującą trenerką. Jak się okazało, nie mogła jej użyć, dopóki nie zwycięży w walce o Coal Badge w sali w Oreburgh. Idąc dalej, trafiła na jakiegoś Zubata (jak się okazuje, Pokemony mogą zaatakować nie tylko w wysokiej trawie), którego Inferno szybko pokonał. Trafiła na jakiegoś trenera, którego pokonała (niestety, musiała w walce użyć Mikstury, aby Inferno zbytnio się nie przemęczał) i dostała za zwycięstwo 112 . Ledwo wyszła z Oreburgh Gate, gdy natrafiła na innego trenera. W pierwszej chwili sądziła, że i on będzie chciał walczyć, jednak ten okazał się być na tyle miły, że tylko zaprowadził ją pod Salę Pokemon, gdzie, jak zauważyła, Agis przyglądał się drzwiom. - Cześć! - wykrzyknęła na powitanie. - Hę? - Odwrócił się. - O, cześć, Nino! Nareszcie jesteś! Ślamazara. Ale mniejsza o to, tutejszy lider sali jest bardzo silny. Serio mówię. Bardzo, bardzo silny. Ciekawy jestem, jak dałby sobie z nim radę mój tata... - Słucham? - zapytała, gdyż tego ostatniego nie usłyszała zbyt dokładnie. - Nic, zamyśliłem się tylko - powiedział szybko Agis. - Lider sali właśnie poszedł do Oreburgh Mine, więc jeśli chcesz walczyć, powinnaś się tam udać... - Co u twoich Pokemonów? - zapytała, przypominając sobie o walce z poprzedniego dnia. - Hmm? Dobrze, a u twoich? - Dobrze... - wymamrotała, po czym pobiegła do Centrum Pokemon, zostawiając skołowanego Agisa samego. Wyleczyła szybko swoje Pokemony, wymieniając kilka zdań z Siostrą Joy. Wychodząc, słyszała jak ludzie mówią coś o Team Galactic, jednak nie zwróciła na to szczególnej uwagi. Szukała kopalni, co dla osoby z jej orientacją w terenie było prawdziwą katorgą. Zaplątała się nieco w sieci dróg i uliczek, jednak dzięki temu zdobyła Potężny Cios (czymkolwiek by to nie było) oraz Żółty Odłamek (ta nazwa również niewiele jej mówiła). Kilka walk później Lux osiągnęła poziom szósty, a Nina znalazła PokeBall, następnie wróciła do Centrum Pokemon i wyleczyła Pokemony. Wróciła do poszukiwań, jednak zaprzestała, widząc wejście do jaskini. Doszła do wniosku, że potrzebny jej nowy Pokemon, niestety zamiast tego, trafiła na jakąś trenerkę. Przynajmniej Inferno zdobył czternasty poziom, a ona dostała 144 PokeDolary. Po skończonej walce Inferno zaczął lśnić na biało. W pierwszej chwili nieco się przestraszyła, jednak w drugiej zrozumiała, że to właśnie jest ewolucja. Inferno nie był już Chimcharem - to był Monferno. Jej PokeDex zapiszczał. Pojawiła się na nim informacja o możliwości poznania ruchu, jednak w zamian za to musiała oduczyć Pokemona innego. Wymieniła Drapanie na Mach Cios. Szukając w jaskini Pokemonów, trafiła na Zubata, jednak przez przypadek Inferno go pokonał. Dwa razy. Psyduck również nie wytrzymał podczas walki zbyt długo. I Geodude. I kolejne dwa Zubaty. I znowu Psyduck. Przynajmniej Inferno awansował na poziom piętnasty. Podczas starcia z kolejnym Zubatem próbowała swoich sił przy użyciu Lux, jednak gdy ta została oszołomiona, wymieniła ją na Inferna. Po którymś ataku, Nina rzuciła PokeBallem, dzięki czemu złapała Zubata. W PokeDexie od razu pojawiły się jego dane. 028 Zubat Pokemon Nietoperz Typ: Trucizna/Lot Wzrost: 0,8 m Waga: 7,5 kg Opis: Bada otoczenie i sprawdza położenie za pomocą ultradźwięków, generowanych przez jego paszczę. Imię: Batman Gatunek: Zubat Płeć: Męska Natura: Radosna Poziom: 6 Zdolność: Skupienie Ataki: Wysysanie Życia | Ultradźwięk Nina uśmiechnęła się. - Witaj w drużynie, Batmanie - powiedziała, wpatrując się w PokeBall. Znalazła wyjście z jaskini, oczywiście, wpadła wcześniej na dwa Zubaty, po czym skierowała się do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie wyleczyła Pokemony. W tym nowego. Wróciła do poszukiwań Oreburgh Mine. Jakoś szybciej jej poszło. Musiała oczywiście trafić na jakiegoś Onixa. Użyła wszystkich trzech swoich Pokemonów, co jakiś czas je wymieniając, dzięki czemu Lux awansowała na poziom siódmy. Podekscytowana znalazła jakiś PokeBall, który podała trenerce. Bywało gorzej. Gdy schodziły wgłąb kopalni, Nina znalazła Miksturę, Linę, wpadła na kilka Pokemonów i w końcu trafiła na lidera sali. Spodziewała się kogoś starszego. Czerwonowłosy chłopak ubrany był jak górnik, co w sumie pasowało do miejsca, w którym go spotkała. Cząstka Niny stwierdziła, że jest nawet przystojny. Nim się przedstawił, zademonstrował jej działanie ataku o nazwie Kamienny Grom na jakiejś skale, którą natychmiast zniszczył. - Przydatne, prawda? - zapytał, uśmiechając się. - Aby tego używać, musiałabyś na początek pokonać lidera tutejszej sali, czyli mnie! - dodał, po czym gdzieś pobiegł. Typowe. Nie dadzą jej nawet odpowiedzieć. Po drodze wpadła na dzikiego Zubata o nienaturalnym kolorze - shiny. Niestety, nie miała szans go złapać, gdyż Inferno pokonał stwora w oka mgnieniu, dzięki czemu awansował na poziom szesnasty. Jak się okazało, mógł poznać nowy ruch, jednak, podobnie jak poprzednio, kosztowałoby go to inny. Wymieniła Łypanie na Ciosy Furii. W drodze powrotnej kilkakrotnie natknęła się na dzikie Pokemony, co tak właściwie tylko ją zirytowało. Trochę czasu minęło, nim opuściła kopalnię i dotarła do Centrum Pokemon, jednak była nie tyle co zmęczona, co zła. Powinna była wydostać się z Oreburgh Mine znacznie szybciej. Zdecydowała się na trening. Musi w końcu przygotować się na starcie z liderem. *** 090 Ponyta Pokemon Ognisty Koń Typ: Ogień Wzrost: 1,0 m Waga: 30,0 kg Opis: Po urodzeniu ledwie trzyma się na nogach, jednak galopując wzmacnia swe kopyta w ekspresowym tempie. Imię: Peggy Gatunek: Ponyta Płeć: Żeńska Natura: Wyluzowana Poziom: 5 Zdolność: Błysk Ognia Ataki: Warczenie | Akcja Inferno: Lux: poziom 9, ataki Batman: Peggy: Część 6 (chcę tylko zapisać, ile ich ma być. XP